The present application relates generally to display systems and, more particularly, to electrofluidic display pixels usable in displays and display systems.
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, tablet computing devices, and laptops, are ubiquitous in today's society. Since mobile devices are used in a variety of environments, the devices may experience significant wear and tear, and may also be damaged as a result of being dropped, scratched, and the like. To prevent such damage, users of the devices often place a cover, case, or other protective material over at least a portion of the device. For example, cell phone users often place a protective cover on the cell phones to reduce a likelihood of the cell phones being damaged.
Users of mobile devices often wish to customize or personalize their devices. Accordingly, some users select covers or cases that have a particular color or design that appeals to the users. If the users want to change the color or design on the cover, the users typically must buy a new cover having the desired color or design. However, if the users want to frequently change the color or design for their mobile devices, the costs and burden of buying new covers may be prohibitive. Accordingly, users may be forced to choose between spending significant amounts of money on different covers, or foregoing the opportunity to fully customize the look of the mobile devices by only buying one or a few covers with selected colors or images.